Guardian Who/Jon: Ultimate Adventures: TARDIStrix Part 1
The setting is London, in Jon’s Universe. Down at street level, Jon, as FAsttrack, runs past a speedometer. Soon he returns and stands next to it and it reads 300 MPH.* ' ' Fasttrack: “Nice, I’m getting faster.” ' ' *Fasttrack hits the Ultimatrix symbol and reverts into Jon.* ' ' Jon: “Now to get a burger, I’m really hungry.” ' ' *As Jon is walking towards the burger shop, down at the other end of the road, A Police Public Call Box is standing next to the building* ' ' Jon: “What is a Police Box doing here? Is it the new Plumber Mobile Base thing we ordered?” ' ' *Jon walks into the shop. Jon goes to the queue, which is quite long as it's a busy summer's day.* ' ' Jon: “You kidding me?!” ' ' *The man in front, a 20-year-old from the looks of him, takes out an I.D and flashes it to the cashier* ' ' Cashier: “Health Inspector?” Man: “I’m his son. Filling in.” Cashier: “Of course. That was a double decker cheeseburger with pickles, and a large side of fries?” Man: “Yes.” ' ' Cashier: “Right.” ' ' *Jon sees the I.D and sees it says Engineer.* ' ' Jon: “I thought you said you were a Health Inspector? Your I.D says you are an Engineer.” ' ' Man: “Well, that’s my actual I.D. I am the son of a Health Inspector though.” *The man stashes the I.D away and finds a table, allowing Jon to order* ' ' Jon: “I’ll have a double cheeseburger with medium fries please. I’ll be with him. He seems a bit off.” ' ' Cashier: “Ah, Jon Maron. Wondered when you’d return.” ' ' *the cashier rings up the price.” ' ' Cashier: “£2.18 please.” ' ' Jon: “Dude! He gets it for free, for doing nothing. And I save the world and I have to pay? At least it’s discounted.” ' ' *Jon hands over £10 note.* ' ' Jon: “Keep the change.” ' ' Cashier (whispering): “Sorry Jon, we can’t go around handing out free food 24/7. Besides, we’re all sort of afraid of our inspector. He seems...different than most.” ' ' Jon (Whispering): “Just as I was thinking the same thing? Maybe a bit of alien ‘interrogation’ may get him to tell me what he’s doing here.” ' ' *A buzzing noise from a nearby table causes Jon to look over. The man is holding a device and pointing it at the food he ordered. the tip of the device is lighting up purple* ' ' Jon: “He’s a bit strange like you said.” ' ' *Jon goes over to the man* ' ' Jon: “Okay, I’ve met a few weirdo’s in my time, Dr. Animo, Cat Stealer and so on. But you really top them all. What is your plan here?” ' ' Man: “Same thing you told that guy you were going to do. Investigate the place. Last time I ate food somewhere, aliens ended up trying to use childeren to crack a code that would give them ultimate power.” ' ' *Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Four Arms.* ' ' Foru Arms: “You are really bad at hiding that you want to hurt these people! I’m not letting you hurt the children of this place!” ' ' *The man points the device at the Ultimatrix Symbol, and forces Jon to change back to human* ' ' Jon: “WHAT?” ' ' Man: “Sonic Screwdriver. Now, Hear me out, and you’ll find we’re on the same side.” ' ' Jon: “So you can give me a speech, and then attack me! Ultimatrix, scan him!” ' ' *The Ultimatrix scans the man.* ' ' Ultimatrix: “Unknown Humanoid DNA present.” ' ' Jon: “What? You're just Human?” ' ' *the man scoffs, apparently offended* Man: “I am not even close to being human! I just happen to LOOK human.” ' ' *Jon gives a confused look* ' ' Jon: “What? You look Human but aren’t Human? I knew you were a dangerous Alien!” Man: “No! Let me speak! I’m on your side!” ' ' Jon: “Prove it! Give me evidence. Have you even heard of the Plumbers?” ' ' Man: “What? What do you-? Oh. Yeah, but I’ve only worked with them once, back years ago. I was a different man back then. Quite literally.” ' ' Jon: “Different man? You are really, really strange. Even the people here are freaked out!” ' ' *The cashier give Jon his meal.* ' ' Man (Whispering): “Ever heard of the planet Gallifrey?” ' ' *Jon takes a bite of his burger when the man says that and Jon begins to choke. Jon clears his throat and gasps for air.* ' ' Jon: “Gallifrey? Is that from a child’s book? They are apparently a lot better now.” ' ' Man: “Sheesh, really stubborn aren’t you. Gallifrey’s real, It’s just in another universe. Put there by my friend The Doctor.” ' ' Jon: “The Doctor? You’re “Planet” was placed in another Universe by a Doctor?” ' ' *Jon bursts out laughing, but abruptly stops.* ' ' Jon: “Sorry. What is your name any way?” ' ' Man: “Just call me ‘The Guardian’. All my friends do. Just as my friend refuses to be called anything but ‘The Doctor’. Hey wait I remember where I’ve seen you. Oops, looks like you technically haven’t met me yet. Guess that’s time travel for you. Jon Marron, right?” ' ' Jon: “Ti-time Travel? You have a Chrononavigator? How do you travel?! And what did you mean things which controlled children?” ' ' Guardian: “I mean a race of ever-evolving creatures that produce oil that when consumed makes you smarter. They used the oil to smarten up the children to crack what is sometimes referred to as ‘The God Maker’. A sort of code for the universe that, when cracked, gives someone control of the entire cosmos. And I haven’t heard of a Chrononavigator before. I use a TARDIS.” ' ' Jon: “A TARDIS? You know what that sounds similar to something else.” ' ' Guardian: “You mean that stupid movie about two kids who are working on a history test?” ' ' Jon: “Nope, but don’t worry about it.” ' ' *Jon finishes his burger and begins eating the fries.* ' ' Guardian: “Hey Jon, can you come with me for a sec?” ' ' *The Guardian scoops up his container of fries and walks out of the shop* ' ' Jon: “I can’t believe I am going to listen to him.” ' ' *Jon walks out the shop, eating his fries. The Guardian is standing in front of the Police Box.* ' ' Guardian: “The TARDIS. Wait till you see inside. You’ll never believe it.” ' ' Jon: “What a squarespace. glad I’m not claustrophobic.” ' ' *The Guardian unlocks the Police Box, and leads Jon inside. The space inside is massive compared to the outside, and a high-tech console is stood in the middle of the room. The walls are full of round things* ' ' Guardian: “Well, anything you wanna say?” ' ' Jon: “It’s….It’s….” ' ' *Jon faints, as his brain can’t cope with the size difference from the dimensions.* ' ' Guardian: “Rats. So close.” ' ' *The Guardian closes the door, and walks up to the console. after a bit of tinkering,the cylinder in the center of the console started pumping up and down. There was a wheezing, groaning sound. Jon wakes up to said sound* ' ' Jon: “Sorry, did I pass out?” ' ' Guardian: “Yeah.” ' ' Jon: “Sorry. I was hoping to say, isn’t this another dimension linked to a portal of the Police Box?” ' ' Guardian: “Sorry. They come like this. Honest. straight through the small doors into a big room. You alright with that? Some aren’t.” ' ' Jon: “Yeah, totally fine. I’ve travelled dimensions before. Why wouldn’t anyone be alright with this?” ' ' Guardian: “The Time And Relative Dimension In Space by the way. Anyway, some people I’ve met were unsettled when they first stepped inside.” ' ' Jon: “How can they be unsettled? We are in the box and we stay in the same place but in a bigger dimension. I’m guessing any way.” ' ' Guardian: “Why don’t you step outside to prove it?” ' ' *Jon heads towards the doors and opens them and walks out at the front of his house.* ' ' Jon: “My house? I’m understanding while your ‘companions’ can be unsettled. I usually travel through spaceship or running.” ' ' Guardian: “The TARDIS is both in one. Time machine and spaceship. Anyway, I was just dropping you off. See you Jon.” *The Guardian closes the door, and the TARDIS dematerializes* To be continued! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Non-Canon